Back from the brink
by someone.took.my.name
Summary: Saved from death our hero finds himself entangled in chaos's plans to free himself. Wanting to return home he obeys chaos's commands in hopes of having a chance to return home and to sanity. Totaly original Chaos story. A totaly differnt chaos indeed, one addicted to tobacco. NO FLAMES!


This story is rated T for violence and language.

Brought back from the brink.

Saved from death our hero finds himself entangled in chaos's plans to free himself. Wanting to return home he obeys chaos's commands in hopes of having a chance to return home and return to sanity.

"800 volt-shock charge." A doctor in white lab coat ordered to his assistant who hurriedly got the equipment to perform a reanimation of the almost dead patient. Her hands blitzing across many dials and buttons performing slight adjustments to the best of her abilities.

"800 volt-shock charged and ready." She confirmed to the doctor.

"In 3, 2, 1."

"Clear!"

The body jumps up in the ambulance from the shock carried through the electrodes causing every nerve to spark with activity making the body involuntarily contract.

"Go to 1200 volt-shock." The doctor informs the nurse. She hurriedly turns one dial and flicks another switch.

"Ready." The nurse exclaims.

"Clear!" The doctor presses the electros against the patients chest.

Twang

The body convulses again this time jumping even higher into the air.

Beep... beep... beep... beep...

"His heart has started to work again." A wave of relaxation flows over the doctors face.

"Hey buddy can you hear us?" The doctor slaps the mans face a few times trying to wake him up. He opens the eyelids and peers into them shining a flashlight into the eyes.

"He is in shock at the mo-" he's cut short by a hand griping the doctors neck. It begins to pull him closer to the mans face. As the doctor is forced to stare at the mans closed eyes. They burst open revealing a pair of green eyes burning with feral-rage. The doctor is held in that position for a second. Until the nurse injects the patient with neurotics the man falls limp. Releasing the now quivering doctor.

Gasping for breath the doctor finally orders: "Str- gasp- strap him down. -gasp-" Rubbing his chafed neck where a nasty mark will form.

-DREAMSCAPE-

"Never be the same- I hate you- Your evil man- How can I trust you?- You are not the Percy I remember!"

GASP!

I gasp awake, trying to drown the noises in my head. The voices of friends long left behind. From all my friends and many other. What did I do to deserve those cruel words from the people I held closest to me? They thought I was to cruel to my enemies. Even going as far as saying that I was growing colder and colder each day.

They saw me getting colder and colder towards my enemies and that I wouldn't even give them time to explain what they are doing or who they were doing it for. I just killed every monster I found and that was not even half of the story. I started to stop monsters from even turning into dust.

The first time was rather gory.

- Flashback -

We were sent to kill a pack of hellhounds hunting near the camp borders. It was really trivial but no one wanted to do it so Annabeth, Clarisse and I went to go hunt them. I really did not want to go since I had not slept well in a few weeks. Being to distraught with the voices of the friends I've lost over the years in my head. I've lost about 8 or 9 friends. The worst was that I could have saved every single one of them if I was just a bit faster. But you can't dwell in the past can you.

We came across the hellhounds sleeping. Smoke billowing out of their nostrils as they slept. We each - me, Annabeth and Clarisse - crept up to one and on a sign from Annabeth we slit their throats. A "poof" came from each as they burst into gold dust. Instantly awakened by the "poof" the remaining five hellhounds sprang up and started to encroach us.

Clarisse being Clarisse did a war cry before rushing 2 of them. Annabeth put on her invisibility cap and snuck around them. Then there was me. Standing with Riptide and the shield Tyson forged for me against 3 hellhounds. Each one of the howled before rushing me.

The first pounced for me brandishing his claws. I simply did a leap 360 left spin, eviscerating him from mouth to tail as Riptide cut through him. I landed in a crouched position as the other 2 quickly backpedalled and flanked me. Taking the initiative I charged the left one and stabbed him in the shoulder but he leapt away and swiped me from the left. luckily I blocked with the shield breaking his 4 claws. He was about to pounce again when a dagger found itself imbedded in his neck. He quickly tried to swipe the person holding the dagger but met only air. A second 2nd dagger found itself right between the eyes killing it swiftly.

"Percy duck!"

Instinctively I ducked and rolled left, I did a back flip to my previous position bringing a nice gash in the last hellhound's eye to his mouth. It was scared out of his skin and started to run away. I halted him by stabbing his hind thigh causing particles of dust to floating off of him as his life slowly returning to the dark pit he came from. Clarisse came out of the forest with a a mild bruise on her left leg.

We started to head back to camp when we heard a blood curling howl. From the bushes on both sides sprang at least 7 more hellhounds but they didn't scare us. What scared us was the mini-red Cerberus in front of us. He stood at least 9 feet tall with his 3 heads eyeing each of us personally.

The other hellhounds formed a circle around us cutting every escape route.

And then it began.

The Cerberus charged us. I and Clarisse jumped sideways, Annabeth wasn't as lucky standing between us, she was knocked back a few feet and slid to a halt. She didn't stand up. I ran over to her kneeling at her body. "Annabeth! Stand up. Wisegirl, please just stand up."

When she didn't stand up I lost it.

"I've lost so many. So, so many." I rose slowly staring down at my shoes my fists and eyes clenched shut. "And now? Now I've lost Annabeth." The last barely made a whisper. " I. Will. Not. Die." I turned around still looking at my shoes. "But you will." My head shot up stating into the 3 pairs of eyes of mini Cerberus. It basically tried to backpedal away whimpering at my sight.

"Clarisse."  
"Not now Prissy."  
"Clarisse duck."

She instinctively ducked.

A water disk surrounded me its surface quicksilver in the moonlight it wobbled and span. I let loose a feral cry of rage. The water disk span faster and faster beginning to lash out with tendrils of super cooled ice acting as massive knives cutting slicing and maiming the beasts. More than half of the hellhounds died within moments leaving but a few alive, barely.

"Prissy! What are you doing?"

I ignored her and stalked slowly but surely towards the Cerberus.

"Know what? I think having 3 heads is a bit unfair." Two bands of water appeared vertically near my shoulders as they started to spin I spoke: "How about I fix that." The two disks flew forward each chopping off a head leaving the middle and two stumps where his brothers where.

"Red is so not your colour ya know." A spike of water appeared above me. "Blues more your colour." It impaled the monster. The spike quickly evaporated under my control infusing with the blood of the monster. "Now freeze!" The skin and meat of the creature turned a sickly blue.

My steady strides left me 2 feet away from the frozen beast. I jumped, roundhouse kicked the face shattering it into a million pieces. Capturing the dust in the ice cubes. "Now you'll never return." The shattered pieces came together forming a sphere of ice, blood, meat, bone and dust.

My anger had brew a storm above my head and with a quick glans at the sky I summoned the clouds to begin churning raising the static electricity in the atmosphere. I lifted the sphere into the sky.

A flash and seconds later it was raining black dust and embers.

I walked over to the laying form of Annabeth. I picked her up bridal style and started to tread towards nearest motel where we could bunk.

I knew she wasn't dead. A simple knock can't kill this girl.

-end flashback-

After that many more things ensued. They said I became more brutal, savage even sadistic in the way I killed my enemies; it was true. Slowly they all diverged from me, and Annabeth. She loved me but became disgusted by this "monster" that I have become.

I was still the hero of Olympus. But instead of inspiring courage and determination it instilled fear and hate towards me. I was more 'The fallen hero of Olympus.' I didn't care what they said but I also knew that it was true. I was no longer Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus. I was a monster, a savage.

-end monologue-

"Perseus." I slowly rose from my sitting position dusting my jeans of with my hands, only to realise that there is no-one with me in this white dreamscape. "O, but I'm right here." The voice sounded amused. "If I cant see you then you don't exist or just another voice in my head." I taunted trying too lure him out.

"Well how about now." A plume of smoke fell from the sky leaving a nice dent in the ground.  
It started to move and the smoke began to clear. A large and I mean large like 8 feet tall man slowly started to stand up. He wore a black suit and and white undershirt the inside of the suite was red silk. His hair was comb to look form a duckbill. His eyes shone with a dark embrace.

"Okay I see you, but who are you?"

"I my dear boy." He started speaking plucking a cigar out from his blazer pocket and lighting it with his fingers. "Am chaos. But please call me Rogger."

"What's with the cigar?" Basically I wanted to know what the hell is chaos doing smoking.

"You ask questions instead of bowing and believing the first thing I tell you. I like that. The cigar is there since it makes me, look more impressive and I kind of like it."

"Wow the creator of the universe is addicted to tobacco." His face raised to a smile at my sarcasm.

"Now Chaos what do you want?" Knowing immortals they always want something from me.

"I have an offer for you boy. I will let you mind go from the rage and pain your in, so that you can once again return to normalcy and live a happy life with your one true love." He said standing over me.

"Deal." I hurriedly said.

His face turned to confusion. "You're not even going to ask what you'll be doing?"

"No. I know it involves killing. I can do Killing."

Arms crossed knowing that even the mighty chaos was not expecting that.

"Damn Jackson, you do surprise me." He had a smile equivalent to Apollo's or the Cheshire cat on his face.

"Now get ready I'm gon'a revive you."

That's when I felt the first shock. It was like getting slapped by a cyclops against a rock face at supersonic speed.

Then the second one. It felt like I was falling. But then rose as my eyes adjusted too the real world. My hand was griped around a man in a white lab coat's neck. His face inches away from mine, I could taste the fear of the man.

A small prick in my arm and then it fell limp, the same feeling spread like wild fire across my body. I was finally overcome with unconscious

I came too with a start, a gasp and a yell not from me. Scanning the room over standing next to me was a rather petrified auburn haired nurse. Holding a small needle to a Iv drip.

"Where am I?"

"You are in new-York hospital." (I'm not an American so do not blame me for not giving name.)

"For how long have I been here?" blinking rubbing my eyes anything to get the blur away.

"About a week." She said while moving items around the room, acting as if she was my mom.

"Can I go?" I didn't want to endanger anyone else.

"No. No you may not, we are uncertain of what came over you or if there are any side-effects you might have. But you can come with me." She had relaxed a bit seeing that it was a normal conversation.

"Okay thank you." That was all I said before collapsing back into the pillows.

-dreamscape-

"Okay I know you brought me here, Rogger. No need to hide from me." Why do I have to wait in a hospital if Chaos wants me to do a job for him.

A plume of ash and smoke dropped from the ceiling twisting and twirling around before stopping in front of me. Chaos inside the smoke.

"Percy, don't worry man. I'm just having you examined. You'll be free in a days time." He spoke to me taking another cigar out of his jacket pocket and lighting it with his fingers. Satisfied with the smoke rising from the cigar he casually inserted his hands into his pockets.

"Okay so you want me examined. But then what where am I supposed to go? Any magical-mystical place I have to go to be train-"

"Stonehenge." He chipped in.

"What? Stonehenge? Why?"

"Percy did you really think that was just a landmark? it serves much more than just that. It's actually a sub-string hub." He was about to rant over what it did and stuff, but me being blunt was quick to interrupt him.

"Whoa hold up. Sub-string. What's that?" Got to know the important parts.

"Percy it's the connection to the universe. Practically the fastest way to get around. For civilians. That is."

"And when I get there what am I supposed to do?"

"Plant Riptide into the ground. Whack it with a hammer and sing to the harmony of the ringing of celestial bronze." He was saying with the best poker face I have ever seen. Even better than Mr. D's.

"You serious man."

"Nope."

"Good then what am I supposed to do?" Crossing my arms standing in a rather impatient way.

"On the middle stones the ones standing upright there is what looks to be buttons hit one with the pummel of Riptide and a small slot will open. Just slide a drachma in. Easy as that." Now that I can do.

"Then what Rogger?"

"O Perseus you'll find out now stop asking questions."

By the time our little conversation ended his cigar was running on embers. He flashed away leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

-end dreamscape-

Chapter.

"So doctor, everything checkout okay?"

"Mister Jackson everything is quite alright with you." The elderly Doctor answered me. He was a nice man frequently working with children. He had laugh lines on his face and usually smiled cheerfully at you when he talks.

"You can now go do your work; mister Jackson."

"Please call me Percy when you see me. Thank you. Goodbye doctor." I stepped outside and into the main hallway going to the front desk and out. As soon as I stepped out I was blasted with a spine chilling gust of wind. It must be winter. So November it is. I walked over to one of the news paper stands hastily looking for a date on it.

November 16 2018

Wow last time I looked it was December 2017 have I really been across America. Why? Why have I been across America. Well it all happened when I left camp.

(**And NO Annabeth did not dump Percy. That's what makes this different. And NO Percy did not. I repeat DID NOT dump her.**)

It was January 12 2015 I was sitting on the beach with Annabeth next to me. When 'It' came. 'It' was a massive 120 foot wave. It crashed against the seasonal barrier of the camp losing about half of its power. I had rushed forward into the water doing quite a nice Jesus effect. - walking on water -

I crouched down placing one palm on the water and slowly proceeded to lift my hand up drawing the water out, causing a storm to form around camp. I shaped it into a wall about 30 feet high and started to suck the water of the lake into it making the wall immensely dens. The absence of water meant that the wave used its own reserves and broke 300 feet away from the beach but It also meant that I had to keep some water for me to stand on which was another drain of energy for me.

In the state I was in I was using a lot of energy trying to soak all the water in to the wall. When I felt that enough water was stored I lazily sent the wall against the breaking wave. Some campers were at the beach at that time looking in fear, admiration and in hope at me.

The flying wall of water slammed into the wave forcing it cave-in on itself and swirl at the sides. But the unimaginable happened. I had to fight to control the water, sinking plant my feet into the water and my mind into rage. The entire camp was on the beach now looking at the display of raw power of a child of Poseidon.

I started shaking buckling from the pressure to hold the water steady. harnessing the power of the earth-shaker to stop the incoming 15 foot wave from killing every one. I digged too deep and an earthquake formed where I was. Luckily only a size 6 but the damage to the camp was done. Every building was destroyed by the power of the quake. Except the Athena cabin who had foreseen earthquakes and built there cabin accordingly. Not to say the campers where impressed with a 2 story wave stopping in front of them making them think I was some kind of Moses spreading my hands to the sides. I blacked out. Falling into the water. I was certain that Annabeth leapt into the water and started to swim towards me, practically knowing that I can live underwater.

Unfortunately she forgot of the crack underneath me and had to swim back to avoid drowning. While I just sank further and further.

Chapter.

It was 2 days till I came back. The campers hugging me when I came out of the water.

"Percy you saved us thank you." Piper said hugging me.

"Thanks Percy we almost died out there." Jason said slapping me on the arm.

A few more campers thanked me and cheered me on. The camp was vibrating with activity Cyclops engineers were busy rebuilding the cabins and most of the cabins were oversaw by the Athena cabin, lead by the architect of Olympus, Annabeth.

When she saw me, her eyes began to tear and fly in the wind as she was running towards me.

"Percy. Thank the gods your alive. Come on Chiron wants to speak to you."

She led me towards the Athena cabin where Mr. D , Grover, and Chiron where playing cards. Grover almost eating them. Even with the power of pan coursing through his veins he was afraid of Mr. D

"Any 4's goatboy?" Mr. D asked rather impatiently.

"Uh n... No sir. go fish." Grover answered with nervous jitters. I saw Chiron give me a wink, said: "Mr. D got any 4's?"

Mr. D visibly grumbled and slid out 2 cards towards Chiron.

"Thank you sir." He said splaying out the neat pack of four 4's. "And I do believe I've won again."

Chiron rolled back and started to beckon me forward ignoring the outburst that Mr. D just delivered.

"Percy I just want to thank you for saving the camp, err campers and I would like to tell you that you've got an appointment with the Olympians this evening. Mr. D will escort you."

Mr. D looked up and noticed me the first time. "Peter John-" he was interrupted by Grover screaming/blaring out my name and vaulting over the table talking me. He enveloped me in a hug "Percy! Your okay. Thank the gods."

"Chill Grover. Relax dude I was just underwater." Grover released me and left to go to Juniper.

"Peter we need to go." Mr. D said frankly.

"Okay Mr. D lets go." Mr. D took my arm and flashed us to the throne room leaving a scent of wine in the air.

"Alright Olympians he's here!" Dionysus shouted into the air.

There was a pause and all the Olympians appeared near or on their thrones.

A few comments were made a few death threats and a hearty welcome from one Olympian: Hestia.

**(Yes she is technically an Olympian she should be with the big 3. But since the Greeks didn't see women as people, she was not included. And the law of 3 was also in effect in this.)**

"This meeting is to decide on the punishment of Peruses Jackson." My face fell. "He has destroyed 11 cabins of camp half-blood damaged the the terrain and upse-"

"Wait what! I saved the camp, err campers and now. Now you want to punish me for it!" I screamed at them trying to see my point of view.

"SILENCE! Perseus Jackson you have damaged the camp, cutting the Olympians of all their power reserves. You have cut the feeding system of Olympian life-blood. With camp in ruins we don't get energy from the offerings. Without energy we can not stop our enemies of reforming. You have just redone the effects of the Titan war. Chopped the body from the head. More monsters are running about. The Titans are at this moment sapping energy freely from us and reforming two hundred times faster. The camp's shielding from the elements should have stopped the freak tidal wave. You ju-"

"It didn't"

"What?" Zeus asked bewildered.

"The barrier only weakened the wave." Its true.

"Hmm, well now you are innocent of half the crime." He said looking around finger on his lip.

"Ah! But you indirectly started the 3rd Titan war. The only way for you to atone for this action is if you imprison the Titans again." He looked rather proud.

"Okay can you give me a day to tell my friends? Please?"

"Your request is granted. You have 1 day to tell them goodbye. You have access to IMs so your not isolated."

Chapter.

3 days later I set off from camp. Going south to Florida to go take down some large monsters. Usually my luck isn't that bad but this time fate hated me. I ran into the hunters. Alone. No girl to halt them from tearing me apart. Figuratively. I came across the elusive Phoebe and two more hunters in the jungles of Florida, in camouflaged leather hunter gear, A nasty looking steel combat knife with bronze arrows in their quiver and clearly aiming at my head from their Artemis-patent-compound bow.

"Boy." Saying it like I was the scum of the earth. "Run boy so that I can shoot you in the back. Or I can shoot you now if you prefer." She threatened pulling her bow taught and levelling it to my head. "Look I'm on a mission to save the world - again - so if you can please let me be." I asked as politely as I can. "I think not. No boy demands anything from a hunter of Artemis." She pulled the bow string right to her cheek and let an arrow fly. If I weren't Perseus Jackson A demigod. I might have found a nice arrow sticking out from between my eyes. Lucky I was and able to dodge it only losing some of my hair.

Phoebe was very quick to take another arrow out and ready to fire. Too bad she thought I would stay in one place. I was on top of the tree behind her using my speed and the damp from Florida to enhance my power.

"Yo hoo up here. Now leave me alone I don't have time for this." I taunted them beginning to run on the tree tops jumping from branch to branch. Keeping pace with the hunters down on the ground.

I stopped turned around and crouched waiting for one to come around. Since technically I didn't attack but was attacked I can safely retaliate. Oo wait have to record this. Quickly taking a drachma from my jean pocket I tossed it into a local rainbow formed by the water vapour.

"Iris one recording device please." Now that I have a recording device I only have to make phoebe confess to attacking me first.

"You have 15 minutes of recording. Starting now." A small sphere with lightning inside danced around me. Till forming a s small opening with bright blue inside opened.

A hunter stalked forward looking around suspiciously. It was Phoebe. "Why did you attack me Phoebe. I thought we were friends." She looked around nervously trying to find me by my voice. Except the voice was scattered by the trees making it very confusing to find it.

"Where are you Jackson? Come out here and face me like a man!" Her bow drawn taught swinging from side to side in hopes of spotting me.

"O come on now don't be like that we can talk can't we? Two adults me 23 and you a 1000. "

"Cut the crap Jackson I don't like you. That's why I tried to kill you." Good now too stall. " Iris send the recording too Artemis. Now please. "1 drachma please." "Iris don't be greedy. I still have 12 minutes left." "Fine." The ball of light made a pop and disappeared.

"Now Phoebe where are your Hunter friends?"

"Behind you actually." The two hunters scared the death out of me and clubbed me with a stick knocking me out.

I regained consciousness groggily, every thing was upside down, blurry and had a green tint. "Ugh my head" it felt as if I was slapped or clubbed with a big... I was clubbed with a stick. By 2 hunters, in a jungle marsh, and I was hanging from a vertical pole.

I got a sudden poke in my left side. An involuntary grunt escaped me while I turned to see who poked me. "No speaking." A little girl said. She looked about 6 years old, with ultramarine - the colour people - eyes and brown golden hair. She was holding a spear about 3 feet long she wore a small blue leather outfit, same as the hunters. "Hunters!"

Now little fact. The hunters aren't what they used to be. Their a bit more vicious than years ago following a group of 12 men who came and sacked their camp, killed their wolves and the defenders of the camp. This was 2 years ago. The ones killed were Abby Snare child of Hermes, Nicole Skate a child of Athena and poor Thalia Grace, Thalia was actually accused of leading the men to the camp. Which is total whale-sized-dung. She was exiled and stripped of her title and aged to 20 years of age. That's when Thalia Grace died. She became Shade, but has a thing for Nico though. Too bad Nico is in Tarturus. Accused of burning the walls of eslium. Which luckily was rebuilt.

- lol ad(h)d me and Percy.-

I got poked again this time drawing blood from the edge of the spear. "Stop poking me, and help me." Anything is better than nothing. "Why? So you can kill me, dude." Her words where as cool as ice. "Do you know who I am." "Why should I." "I'm Percy. And I am on a quest from the gods."

"Don't care who you are mister, all I know is that Phoebe wants to kill you and Artemis doesn't want want that." What? "Perseus." Artemis flashed in. "What are you doing on my land?" She came over and cut my bindings arms first causing me to hit my head on the soil. "Your land? Since when did you have land?" The hell how does a god have land and I don't know about it. "This land is my land, this land is the hunters of Artemis main camp. And any male to set foot on this ground is to be judged by me." "How old is this camp. And how many hunters are there."

"Two thousand hunters. 1950 mortal hunters blessed by me, and 50 demigod hunters." "Why so many hunters?" what the hell is gong on here? "A war is coming Percy. And you are sent to stop it. So without further a do." She pulled her hand up palm flat towards me. "Goodbye." A blinding white light erupted from her hand.

Chapter.

I found myself lying on the floor. No on the sand. Sand = beach. Beach = monster.

But before I can think. A mighty blast of water interrupts me. Even though I'm a son of Poseidon I can still be affected by physics. Quickly standing up, I search for the source of the blast of water.

And there it is. Deep in the ocean is a huge seemingly floating shark. Visibly vibrating with electricity. He had a black bump on his green-blue skin. I scrunch my eyes and see that is not just a bump, but in fact is a person riding the mammoth beast. Behind the rider was a row of purple-blue dots. I cant imagine what those were.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! WE MEET AT LAST." Oceanus. "YOUR DEATH WILL BE QUICK!" He spoke with deep power straining the seas to bring up a turbulent storm and crashing waves. Forming a hurricane behind him. "HERO OF OLYMPUS. THANK YOU FOR DESTROYING CAMP HALF-BLOOD. IT HAS ALLOWED THE TITANS TO RAISE AGAIN!" A bellowing laughter could be heard.

I had enough of him. I walked to wards the water. Enabling my Jesus effect to take place. At about 300 feet inward I was halted by a large chest bobbing up towards me. On its lid was an emblem of a hammer and sword. - Hephaestus - opening it I found. An M4 assault rifle with rifle mounted grenade launcher and a laser sight. A note was attached.

_Perseus Jackson. You will need these in the upcoming battles. _

_Yours godly Hephaestus Ps the recoil is a bitch._

Under the note was a 150-round magazine. And 12 grenade launcher rounds. Strapping the gun to my back and shrinking the drums to look like yo-yos, I set off. Seeing that Oceanus was at least 3 miles out. I summoned a wave of water to carry me outwards on a water-board. As I drew closer to the floating shark I only now saw the immense size of it. This thing dwarfed the empire-state building. It was at least 2 miles long from nose to tip. It was suspended by large jets of air leaving 16 holes each spread across the shark. Electricity ran wild across the bottom sterilizing the air around it with high voltage. The lightning came from a series of glowing sacks around the vents. Super heating the air to increase lift.

I surfed to wards the back and launched up. Landing on the tail, drawing my M4 out clipping a drum in. Now I could see that the row of purple dots where actually bulbs. Large glowing bulbs with humanoids inside. Looking at what was in front of me I assessed the battlefield beneath me. The landscape was ribbed with high mounds of flesh with waist high barriers and some structures that resembled towers. All the clear roads led to a large complex of 30 story structures, it was at least a mile away.

I needed someone smart to tell me what to do. Taking a drachma out I flipped it and whispered into it. A small screen appeared in front. The same as a mirror. "Iris emergency calls how may we help you?" This was rarely used since it cost 3 times as much. "Iris show me Athena, on Olympus." A shimmer broke through on the other side showing Athena in a library. "Yes Perseus?" She said without looking up. "Lady Athena I need your help. I am currently on a fish the size of Olympus. And I need a way to destroy it." She slowly turned her head with a huge question mark on her face. "Show me." I walked around the mirror following me until the large bulbs were in the view. "Perseus I'm sending a package to you hold on okay." A silent plop was heard and a small box fell into my hand. Inside was a communicator and a small camera. The mirror disappeared.

"Okay Percy, it seems your on the Intorrolent. The home of Oceanus. We defeated it last time by destroying the purple bulbs. We fired power after power at then only cracking them periodically. They are super dens and supper strong. They have a weakness though. Each one is fed or feeds a large pipe or artery to the middle of the monsters back. You can hit or cut those and cause them to over heat. That should take care of them. Be wary. The monster has an indigenous population aboard resembling mermen from Atlantica, they fire water and super heated plasma." Athena had given a rather large amount of information and I was still figuring it out.

"Athena I need bigger explosives."

"Hephaestus is sending you a few packs of C4."

A small plop was heard and a large 3" by 3" by 3" crate appeared. It was filled to the brim in C4. When I picked it up it automatically turned into a packet of sugar. Stuffing my pockets full of the stuff I set of.

"A diversion may be useful." Athena was rather quick to help me today. I took a packet of C4 out and hooked it to blow. I found a nice corner to hide in and ready my grenade launcher. Taking a breath I flipped the switch and blew a large hole in the the meaty flesh of the monster. I instantly saw hundreds of blue skinned beings run towards the gaping hole. I slowly sat my gun pointing towards them, lifting it a bit and fired. A thump came from the rifle as it kicked back as a horse. I didn't care all I saw was a large blue explosion melting the people or burning them alive.

This cleared the path to 4 of the large arteries. They all connected to one pipe leading down towards the air vents. I set 8 charges around them. Hooked them up. Found a nice place far away from the pipes, bulbs and explosives.

I flipped the switch causing a massive eruption to ensue. The bulbs blew up in mushroom clouds. The arteries burst searing the flesh around them. The explosives worked and I could see that this side of the monster had started to lean.

"Perseus, I have talked to Hephaestus and he is sending you a mech." "A what?" "A mechanized walker to deal with the monster. Blow up the bulb's arteries to make the creature tilt." "O okay."

A large pop was heard behind me and a walker stood behind me. It was actually rather plain. It looked almost human. Boxy but human. I walked around opened the back panel and climbed inside.

"Linking body to vehicle." A female voice said. A sharp pain came from my spine, neck, arms and legs. As I opened my eyes I could see the outside world. I had a HUD in front of me. Showing vitals, shields and a mini-map. Slowly standing up testing my new metal body. I found it quite comfortable. I gripped a the weapon, a plasma caster of some sort and trudged forward.

"You have a knife and a pistol in your left and right pockets. Use the knife to slice open the arteries. But be careful the can melt you."

Gripping the large 6 foot long knife I stabbed the pipe. Plasma spewed out. And I could feel the large beast lurch even further.

"Good now if you destroy 1 more of them the beast will fall."

The mech had an extreme edge over the mermen, which I dealt with easily blowing them up one group at a time. When I got to the last artery there was a massive amount of guards halting me. Easily dealt with, how? I took the knife, ordered the computer to lock on the artery and threw the knife.

It cut a clean chunk out of the flesh. Squirting plasma all over the poor mermen. A few seconds later the last plasma bulb flickered and died.

The entire shark began to lurch to the left as its back started to fall. It was falling at 60 degrees when we stopped falling. A giant pillar of water rose from the sea it supported the the back. Oceanus didn't want to see this thing fall on him.

I trudged forward I still had a way to go but it seemed that this entrenchment was only to defend the bulbs. What stood before me was a mile of open smooth land. Err skin.

A storm was forming black clouds formed swirling at the horizon. Periodically light up by lightning flashing down in rage. The wind was harsh it would sting and cut to the bone if I weren't in the iron suite. The sun was blocked out enveloped by the tumult of the clouds. Breaths of fire and hate were born in the darkness.

I approached the stronghold on top of the shark. "Inaccessible terrain detected, leave mech?" The female voice of the mech asked. "Yes." I responded. "Detecting pilot. Return mech?" "Yes."

I fell out of the back panel. "A large amount of energy is being used at the head of the monster.

I believe that is where Oceanus is."

I took out riptide while stalking forward the place was deserted which was kinda weird being the largest part of the stronghold. I expected thousands of people in here, instead I'm greeted by cool, stale air.

A large humming was evident from the floors above me. A stairwell was in the middle of the building, climbing to the top floor I was met with a huge black cloud cover. Gazing across the many buildings I found a black figure spreading his arms as if he was summoning the clouds. Unfortunately he was summoning the clouds. lo and behold there were the many mermen.

I took the assault rifle and aimed at the many mermen.

I opened fire. Strafing my fire left and right hitting as many as possible ignoring the pain coming from my right shoulder as the recoil of the gun bit me in the arm. It was a massacre. They didn't have the range to shoot me neither did they have the armour to protect themselves. After about 15 minutes of shooting I let the gun drop. Useless it burned white hot, melting, breaking under it own weight.

"A PERSEUS HOW NICE OF YOU TO JOIN ME. WATCH AS I CONTROL THIS STORM AND DESTROY OLYMPUS." He didn't even blink at me. Just stood there.

"Not today Oceanus. Today you return to Tarturus."

"IN YOUR DREAMS BOY."

"Then lets dance."

I flourished riptide and vaulted at him. My sword was met by steel held by Oceanus's hand. "You really want do do this boy?" He whispered bringing his face close to mine. "ALL THE OLYMPIANS TOGETHER HAD TO BRING ME DOWN! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN DO IT ALONE. A MERE DEMIGOD." He spat the last part.

I pushed back. Flourished riptide again, followed by a backhanded swing to his arm. He countered by bringing up his sword to the left, sparks flew as metal met metal. He tried to kick one of my legs out under my guard. I wiped back wards and brought riptide through to a higher right cut. He blocked but i just pulled through it and did an x-cut to his mid section's, he dodged away and leapt at me trying to stab my midsection. I tapped his sword away and sliced a nice gash on his fore head and 3 more slices to his chest.

"YOU FIGHT WELL! NOW DIE!" He shouted and came for me with a backhander. Which i blocked followed by an attempted stab to my midriff. And an upper swing. I jumped back, now I know where his opening is.

He lunged again. I sidestepped did a 360 and connected his face to my elbow followed swiftly by a stab to his pelvis. I kicked him in his stomach and did 5 quick slashes to his right leg.

"I can beat you. Since I am fighting you head on."

He slowly rose, ichors dripping from his midriff. "YOU ARE DOOMED!" He lunged for me again slicing my left side he quickly regained balance and striked towards my back. I whirled around taking the blow to my chest flinging me 8 feet back. He raised his hands forming a massive tidal wave behind him. I sprinted towards him, and sliced his neck. He began to gasp for breath. But with his last will he sent me careering backwards. With a punch to the gut and sicked his tidal wave on me. Before bursting into golden dust.

(- AN **okay now don't rage one me because it's too realistic. It's meant to be realistic. Imagine yourself fighting with swords. The first to die is the one who is a) the slowest b) the last to find his opponents weakness and c) being unaware of what is happening. Lets face reality. A sword fight is over basically in 15 seconds. The first to see an opening wins. Now all those Chaos stories of Percy beating the shit out of half a million monsters is total bull. Percy under having the blessing of chaos can easily take out a god with some fighting and stuff. But not by just staring at him. So be mindful be realistic and be creative.**

**And for you information I do own this story. Not the characters but the story. And the monster is mine. And by law you may not copy my work or take my work for yourself. If you do it may be deleted. So ask nicely and maybe you can get a break. This story wont contain sex and degrading shit like that. But will contain light language and some nasty gore. Since this is reality. -)**


End file.
